Rock on!
by KagomeH134
Summary: My first story so just bare with me please... "I can't belive you broke my guitar!" "I thought it would stay on the skateboard!" "Why did you push it into the road?" "How was I supposed to know a car would hit it?" "It was a highway!" Austin/OC Dez/OC
1. Chapter 1

KagomeH134: Hehe my first ever fanfiction and I have the whole cast of Austin & Ally with me!

Dez: I brought a bucket of chicken and a tiger!

Trish: Why did you do that, idiot? *smacks Dez then gets chased by tiger*

Ally: Who are all those people?

KagomeH134: Our readers

Ally: *pales* Oh crap...

KagomeH134: Umm... Okay Austin would you please do the honors?

Austin: KagomeH134 does not own Austin & Ally

* * *

(Amanda's pov)

We were walking up to Sonic Boom ready to buy our new guitar.

"I can't belive you broke my guitar!" I screamed at Allie.

"I thought it would stay on the skateboard!" she reasoned.

"Why did you push it into the road?" I countered back at her.

"How was I supposed to know that car would hit it?" Allie tried to reason.

"It was a highway!" Allie was getting ridiculous, she just doesn't understand logic.

"But..." She tried to say, but she got cut off when a spinning stranger ran into her. "Oof!" She muttered when she hit the ground with a hard thud. I looked around, trying to figure out what the heck just happened when I saw the store owner.

"Um... Do you have a guitar?" I ask her.

"Really?" Allie screams at me from the ground. The boy who ran into her looked a little dazed, but reached out a hand to help Allie up to her feet. He was really tall with red hair and an abnormal fashion sense.

"S-sorry." He stuttered. He looked at Allie and he started to babble nervously.

"It's ok, I'm used to people running into me, but not spinning into me." Allie replied with a giggle. The store owner and I watched my best friend and the odd redhead interact.

"Um... Riiight back to my question." I said catching the girls attention.

"Oh! I'm sorry! What was it again?" the brunette questioned.

"Do you have a guitar?" I asked with a laugh.

"Um, yeah, right over there." She pointed towards a rack of guitars.

"Oh, how rude of me, my name's Amanda." I tell the brunette.

"Cool. My name is Ally." She tells me.

"I'm Allie!" Allie pops up next to me.

"OH MY BUHJESES ALLIE!" I scream at her, she is so weird sometimes. I look at her and notice the red head slowly getting up behind her. I give him a puzzled look as he holds up a finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet.

"Hi Allie! My name is Dez!" He screams next to her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOSH THEY'RE AFTER ME! THEY FOUND ME!" She screams and spazez out. She starts flailling her arms and falls to the ground. I burst out in a fit of laughter.

"God, Allie. This is worse then the time when you went into Walmart and asked everyone for duck lotion." I tell her, struggling to hold back my laughter.

"Ally?" A voice said over the Sonic Boom intercom.

"I'M HEARING THE VOICES AGAIN!" Allie screams. That's when Dez couldn't hold in his laughs any more. He burst out laughing and fell to the floor. "What?" Allie asks.

"It's for that Ally, not you. Calm down." Dez tells her.

"Hehe. Ok." Allie replies with a playful giggle.

"Yes dad?" the girl asked her father. Her dad walked up with a pan flute.

"I'm off to the pan flute convention. I'll be gone for a few days so I'm gonna find someone to help out here, ok?" he said.

"There's a pan flute convention?" I questioned. He looked over and eyed me for a minute.

"Yes and you're hired!" he exclaimed pointing to me and left the store.

"YAAAAY! Amanda you got a job!" Allie cheered jumping up and down.

I stood there slightly dazed. "Um, what?" I ask, completely confused.

"You got a job!" Allie tells me again. "Can I borrow some money?"

"I don't have any money yet!" I tell her.

"Aw, I wanted a milkshake." Allie says with a frown.

"Well, as long as you have a job here, I guess you can have a discount on that guitar." Ally tells me.

"Sweet!" I say, beaming with happiness.

"Ok, I'm confused. Are we getting milkshakes or not?" Dez asks us.

"YES!" Allie says.

"With what money Allie, we only have enough for the guitar." I tell her.

"Um, well, I guess I could buy you one." Dez says slowly.

"YAY!" Allie screams and runs up to hug Dez. His face turned bright red and he had a goofy smile planted on his face as Allie grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the store. I turned back to Ally and ask, "So, tell me about this job. What do I have to do exactly?"

"Nothing right now, we're about to close up." She tells me.

"Oh, ok . Can I have the guitar then, here's my money." I tell her.

I pay for my new guitar and we went out to find Allie and Dez. We find them drinking their milkshakes and sharing a basket of nachos.

"So, I haven't seen you guys around here before. Where are you guys from?" Dez asks us.

"Were from Jacksonville." I reply.

"Cool. Are you guys sisters?" Ally asked.

"Nope." Allie and I say at the same time. "But we do live together." I told them. When they looked at us confused Allie decided to explain.

"Well, my parents were going through a tough time and couldn't deal with taking care of a kid right now. Amanda was going to move down here anyway and my parents said I could stay with her for a year." Allie explains.

"Wait, how old are you?" Ally and Dez ask Amanda at he same time.

"I'm eighteen but I don't look it!" Amanda tells them.

"15!" Allie screams with her arms in the air.

"What?" Dez asks her.

"My age!" Allie say. I give her a questioning look. "I just wanted to fit in." She says with a frown.

"Wow..." Dez says softly to himself.

"What?" Allie asks him.

"Oh, um. It's just that... we're are too alike." He tells her shyly, looking down.

I figured what was going on a little faster then Allie did. This was actually pretty sweet. I smiled at my genius moment.

Allie didn't respond, she just looked at him for a moment. Then she slowly got up out of her chair. "CAT!" She screamed and ran toward an orange cat sitting in the bushes.

"ALLIE! Leave the cat alone!" I yelled chasing after her. Then proceeded to drag her away from the frightened animal. After I had her sitting in her chair again I tied her to it. She struggled for a few minutes then decided to mutter to herself. "Stupid cat." I hit her in the back of the head "Don't call the cat stupid! Say you're sorry!" She flinched and said "I'm sorry."

"Are you guys always like this?" Dez asks us.

"No, today's a good day for us." Allie says with a huge grin.

I look over at Ally who was completely zoned out staring at something. I followed her line of vision and saw a cellphone accessory cart. There was a boy there with dark brown hair cut bieber style, sun kissed skin, warm brown eyes, and cute smile. Allie followed to where we were looking and grimaced. "Ew, that guy looks like Justin Bieber." She said sticking out her tongue in disgust. I smacked her on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" she whined.

"Shhhh! Hey lover girl!" I said poking Ally. She jolted and looked at me startled. "You like him don't you?" I questioned.

"What? Psh no! And why did you call me lover girl?" she asked.

"Seemed like it fit so thats what I'll call you." I said leaving no room for dicussion

"She gives everybody nick-names. She calls me Baka." Allie explains while struggling to get out of the ropes I tied her in.

"What's Baka mean?" Ally asks.

"Idiot!" Allie says with a smile.

"What would my name be?" Dez asks Amanda.

"Hmmmm. Either Baka number 2... oooorrrrrrrrrr... Fruitcake." Amanda tells him.

"Baka number 2!" Dez chooses his new nick-name.

"We Bakas must stick together!" Allie says with a huge smile. Dez blushes at her remark.

"Let's go to the movies!" Allie screams.

"We can't go to the movies today Allie, we still have to unpack." I tell her.

"Oh, ok. Untie me and let's go home." Allie says. Dez immediatly gets up and starts to work at the ropes, trying to avoid eye contact with Allie the entire time. When he got her out of her prison she jumped up and hugged him. "My hero." She says in a mocking tone, causing him to blush even more.

~~Next Day~~ (Austin's Pov)

_'I can't wait to see what song Ally's written me. She said it would be awesome.'_ I walked into Sonic Boom and asked for Ally. "Hey!"

A girl I didn't know turned around, she had long wavy black hair that went down to her hips, her bright purple bangs cover half of her forehead and part of her eye. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight that seeped through the windows. "Um, is Ally here?" I ask her.

"HI!" A girl jumps up from behind the counter. "My name is Allie but I do not believe that I am the correct Allie for which you have requested. For you see, I have just arrived here in Miami no sooner then yesterday." She explains as Dez walks in behind me. "OH MY GOD IT'S DEZ!" She screams as she runs out from behind the counter and launches herself at Dez in a running hug.

"Sorry about my friend, she's... different. But lover girl is upstairs." The girl behind the counter says.

"Who?" I ask her.

"Ally! Lover girl is Amanda's nick-name for her. I'm Baka, and Dez here is Baka number dos!" Allie said, still attached to Dez. Dez looks down her and blushes, but makes no attempt to remove her. I can already tell where this is going. I look up towards the stairs as Ally starts to walk down them.

"Hey." I wave to her and she smiles back.

"Hey Austin. This is Amanda," Ally gestures towards the girl at the counter. "And Allie. My dad hired Amanda yesterday." Ally explains while looking towards Allie and Dez. She laughs at the two of them, "Allie! You're going to suffocate him! Just let him go." Allie looks up and sticks her tongue out, but lets go of Dez.

"Guess who got a job at-who are they?" Ally's best friend Trish walked in.

"I'm-" Amanda started til her phone went off. She answered it. "Hello?"

"HI AMANDA!" Allie screamed on the other end of the phone. I watched her look around for her friend. "When did you leave? And where did you go?" she questioned. "I left about five minutes ago to get a taco." Allie explained. "Okay weirdo. Bye." She said hanging up with a giggle. _'Cute'_ I thought.

"Who was that?" I asked her.

"Allie. She went to get a taco." she said giggling again. I smiled.

"She went to get a taco without me?" Dez screamed as he ran out of Sonic Boom.

"They're so weird." Amanda says with such a beautiful smile, and I couldn't help smiling along with her.

(Dez's pov)

I ran out to look for Allie, I really wanted a taco, but I wanted to spend a little more time with her. I find her at the taco cart humming to herself and stuffing her face with a taco. Depsite the taco juice running down her chin, she still looked stunning in her outfit; a blue cookie monster tank top, black shorts, blue high heel boots that matched her shirt. Her silver bracelet with a blue rose in the center, and her skull earings swayed with her as she turned her head towards me. She grinned and waved at me to come sit with her.

"Hey, how'd you get out of there with out us noticing?" I ask her.

"I used my ninja techniques." She told me with a quick wink.

I laugh at her, she's really funny-in a childish way, even more so then me.

"Seriously, I got a little worried for a second back there." I tell her.

"Oh, really? You were worried? Hehe. It's not that hard to slip away from you guys. Austin was talking to Ally and Amanda, and you kind of spaced out. I got hungry and heard the tacos calling my name, so I came over here." She explains with a giggle.

"Ok, what were you humming earlier?" I ask her.

"Oh, um... Realize." She replies shyly while blushing. It's the first time saw her blush, it was kind of cute.

"Cool, do you sing?" I was curious what her talents were.

"Well..." She starts to say, but just looked down at her feet. She was shy, but I wanted to hear her sing.

"Come on, just sing a little for me." I push her, but if she says no, I won't push anymore.

"ALLIE! Sing or I will sit on you!" Amanda pops out of nowhere and says to Allie.

"OK!" Allie says in defeat. I kind of felt sorry for her-until I heard her sing.

"If you just realize what I just realized, then we'd be perfect for each other and will never find another. Just realize what I just realized we'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now. Take time to realize oh-oh I'm on your side. Didn't I, didn't I tell you." She sang softly. Applause started around us, a small crowd had formed around us as Allie sung. They slowly scattered when they realized there would be no more singing.

"That was really good Allie." I was awestruck, she was better than I expected.

"Thanks, but I'm not that-" She started, but stopped when Amanda came up and slapped her.

"Shut up, you're good! Just deal with it!" Amanda tells Allie. Allie raised her hand, like she was about to hit Amanda back, but as Amanda braced herself for impact, Allie hit herself in the face. "Ok." She says with a big smile.

"AUSTIN!" Amanda screams as she notices Austin walking up behind us. "CAN I HAVE A PUPPY?"

(Austin's pov)

"AUSTIN!" Amanda screams as she notices me walking up to them. "CAN I HAVE A PUPPY?"

I laugh at her, she looks even better in the sunlight then she does indoors. Her Falling in Reverse band tanktop has a pink wolf on its front, and hugs her curves perfectly, with pink feather earings to match. Her black shorts had chains hanging from the pocket and showed off her legs, down to the black boots she wore. Her bracelets hung on her arm; one a hunger games bracelet and the other, a series of chains .

"No Amanda, no puppies for you." I tell her with a wink.

"Aww, you're no fun." She says while pouting.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Dez says. "Let's have karaoke night tonight!"

"Alright." Amanda agrees.

"Sure, it should be fun." I tell them. We all look over at Allie, who hasn't said anything about the idea.

"Allie?" Dez asks her. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Ok. But I'm not promising that I'll sing." Allie gives into the pressure.

"So you guys want to go to our house for karaoke?" asked Amanda with a smile.

"Yeah, sure!" said Dez.

"Oh! I need to grocery shopping." Amanda said. "Allie do you want to go? I'll need help carring the bags." She asked.

"No, cause they don't know how to get to our house and we still need to get lover girl." Allie said.

"I'll go with you Amanda." I tell her.

"Cool. Hey, let's ask the cell phone accessory cart guy to go, you know, for lover girl." Amanda suggests.

"Alright, we'll see you guys at the house later." I tell Allie and Dez as Amanda and I walk over to the cell phone accessory cart.

(Allie's pov)

We say goodbye to Amanda and Austin and start to walk back to Sonic Boom. When we get there, we can't find Ally anywhere in the store. In fact, Sonic Boom is completely empty.

"Where is everybody, Ally should be here." I ask Dez.

"I don't know." He replies with a shrug. He looks at me with a little grin. "You wanna go do something before we go back to your house for karaoke?"

"Yes! ARCADE, AWAAAAYYYY!" I scream and run out. I hear him call out my name behind me followed by a laugh. By the time Dez catches up to me, I'm playing the zombie shooter game.

"Wow Allie, I didn't know you liked these kind of games." Dez tells me with a smirk.

All I can respond is "DIE YOU STUPID ZOMBIES! DIE! DON'T YOU DARE BITE ME! Hi Dez. What's-CRAP I DIED!" I say to him with a flirty smile. I look back at the screen and see I still have one life. "WAIT! Don't talk to me. IT'S ALLIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! ! HA! I beat the game!" I turn back to Dez and smile with pride.

"Good job Allie, you beat Austin's highscore" Dez tells me with the cutest smile. He gives me a victory hug, except, it lasted a little longer then a normal victory hug. I fell into the hug and enjoyed every second of it. "Allie, Dez?" Ally shows up and asks us. Dez imediatly pushes me off of him and turns to face Ally. His sudden shove sent me into the video game I was playing, causing the plastic gun the jab me in the back. "Ow!" I cry out in sudden pain.

"Oh my gosh, Allie! I'm so sorry! and you ok?" Dez asks me in a panic.

"Ya, I'm good." I did a quick check over myself to check the damage. I find a cut on my arm, it's not big, but I'm bleeding nuntheless. Dez saw the small amount of blood and started to freak out. "Oh my gosh Allie! You're bleeding, I hurt you! I'm so so so sorry." Dez starts to appologize. I just lift up my hand and put a finger to his lips telling him to be quiet. "I'm fine. It's not that much blood, and lover girl is the one who's at fault here."

"What, how is this my fault?" Ally asks.

"If you hadn't snuck up on us like that, I never would have gotten hurt." I reply in a mocking tone. "Well we were looking for you, by the way." I said.

"Oh really? Why?" Ally asks.

"We're having a karaoke party at Amanda and Allie's house. We wanted you to come." explained Dez.

"Oh yeah sure I'll go." she said as my phone went off. I checked it and saw that I had a text from Amanda.

(texts)

Amanda: Hey :D

Me: Hiya

Amanda: Meet us at the house at 7 kk?

Me: K.

Amanda: Bye-bye

Me: See ya

(end of texts)

I check the time 5:45 pm. We had more than enough time to play Zombie Killers 3. I put a few more quarters into the game then proceeded to shoot every zombie I saw.

(Amanda's pov)

I hummed happily as I walked towards the cellphone accesory cart. The boy noticed me when I walked up and gave me a smile. I smiled softly back.

"Hi my name is Amanda." I said softly. "I was wondering, my friends and I are having a party tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to come."

"Umm.." he started unsure of what to say.

"My friends are Ally, Austin, and Dez." I explained. I watched his eyes light up when I said Ally's name and smirked.

"Oh in that case my name is Dallas and I would love to go." he replied with a smile.

"Yay!" I exclaimed happily. Then I saw Austin headed our way. I told Dallas to find Ally and Dez because they would tell him how to get to my house. "Bye Dallas!" I said and gave him a wave, walking towards Austin.

"Hey." he said with a cute lopsided grin plastered to his face.

"Ready to go?" I asked smiling brightly. He nodded still grinning. "To the grocery store!" I yelled making Austin laugh.

(skipping to the grocery store Austin's pov)

I chuckled as Amanda skipped down the aisle humming to herself. I stopped and watched as she tried in vain to get something off the top shelf. Her hair bounced slightly as she hopped up and down. After a few minutes I decided to help her. With a smirk I walked up behind her and grabbed what she was reaching for. She turned and looked at me. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful her eyes were.

"Thanks Austin." she said softly looking down at her feet in an attempt to hide her blush. I chuckled and put the box in her basket.

"So what else do we need?" I asked her.

We walked through the store getting chips, soda, hot dogs, and other stuff. We checked out and headed to her house.

* * *

KagomeH134: Well that was my first chapter! Hehe


	2. Chapter 2

Dez: Another amazing chapter is up!

Alliec12324: For the love of Dez start the story! ;)

Austin: That was Allie, the other author.

KagomeH134: Run from her while you still can!

Dez: The author's don't own us! Or any of the bands mentioned in this story!

Ally: I feel left out. Can I ta-

Alliec12324: NO!

KagomeH134: *smacks Allie* Be nice!

Alliec12324: NOT THE ROPES! *runs away*

* * *

(Austin's pov)

I watched as Amanda scurried around kitchen putting things away. She stoppped and looked at me.

"What are you looking at, are you going to stand there or are you going to help me?" She says in a mocking tone.

"Hmmmm. I think I'll keep standing here." I tell her.

She growls at me and continues to clean up the kitchen. I think about helping her when I hear a knock on the door.

"Helllloooooo? I left my key in your purse! Amanda? MEOW?" I hear Allie screaming from behind the unlocked door.

"Turn the handle you idiot!" Amanda screams at her.

The door handle slowly starts to turn and the door swings open to reveal Allie, Dez, and Ally. Allie is standing there with a look of shame.

"I thought it would be locked..." Allie says, blushing.

I laugh at her and walk towards them. "Aww. is the pore wittle Allie emberwased?" I ask her with a smile.

"Shhh. Her brain doesn't start working until morning." Dez says with a smile. Allie looks over at Dez and pouts.

"You're mean." She tells us and walks over to Amanda and traps her in a death hug. She starts to pretend to sob. "They're being mean to me!" She squeals between fake sobs. "They called me stupid!"

Amanda looks at Allie blankley and says, "You are." Allie looks taken back and runs to go sit in a corner.

"Allie, what are you doing?" I ask her.

"Sitting in my emo corner cause you people are bullies." She tells me, holding back a smile.

"Nooooo! Allie, I'm sorry!" Dez yells and runs over to Allie. I then realize that Ally has been standing in the doorway the entire time watching the ordeal unfold.

"What kind of crazy people do I hang out with?" Ally asks me.

"Only the best." I respond while walking back over to Amanda.

(Dez's pov)

"Allie! No! I'm sorry!" I try to appologize to Allie.

"No." Allie tells me.

"Please." I ask her.

"No." Allie tells me.

"Please?" I beg.

"No." Allie says yet again.

"Allie! Forgive him or I'll get the ropes!" Amanda yells from across the room.

Allie squeals then replies "Why?"

"Alliieee." Amanda threatens.

"Ok. I forgive you Dez." Allie says in defeat.

"Yay!" I yell and hug her.

"Hehe." She giggles and hugs back.

"Alright you love birds, break it up and come have some enchiladas." Amanda tells us.

We both blush and pull away from our hug. Allie jumps up and darts for the food. I smile as she starts to eat her enchiladas.

(Allie's pov)

The enchiladas are amazing. Every time I think I've had Amanda's best food, she tops it. I look around at our group of friends. It's amazing how quickly you can become best friends with someone. Dez takes the seat next to me and starts to chow down on his own enchilada. I smile and try to savor this moment, everything seems perfect. Great friends, great food, and a great evening.

"So, guys." Ally starts, breaking the silence. "What's the plan for tonight?"

"Well, we're going to just hang out here, and sing karaoke." Austin tells her.

"Um, do we have to sing?" Ally asks, fear filling her eyes.

"Not if you don't want to." I tell her. "I mean, I probably won't."

"Yes you will." Amanda, Dez and Austin all say at once, causing me to flinch.

"Do I have to?" I ask shyly. Everyone mumbles yes. I blush and silently eat my food.

"Suck it up Allie, you're good, and you are going to sing." Amanda tells me.

I don't respond, I just get so shy when it comes to singing in front of people. I guess that's something both Ally and I have in common I realize as I look over to her. She's being as quiet as I am. "Ally..." I start. She looks up at me and I continue, "It's alright. If you don't want to sing, you don't have to. I understand being nervous in front of people, I'm the same way. But I guess I'm stuck singing, so I'll sing for the both of us, ok?"

"Ok." Ally responds with a slight smile. At least I solved her problem, but there was no way of getting out of mine.

(Amanda's pov)

God, I wish Allie would get over her nerves for singing. It's pretty annoying. I hear knocking on the door and get up to answer it. I open the door to see Dallas on the other side holding a bag of sodas. I grab one and say, "You're late, you missed the karaoke rituals."

"Um, what?" Dallas asks, looking confused.

"Well duh, you have to stand on your head for five minutes saying 'I will be a good singer. No matter how much people boo or throw tomatoes at me, I shall not shut the hell up. I shall continue singing horrible music.' How do you not know the ritual?" I explain with the most serious face I can manage.

"Ummmm." Dallas mumbles as he tries to walk past me. He's blocked by something, I look over to see Allie.

"What's the password?" She asks with a playful glare.

"I don't know..." Dallas says.

"GUESS THE PASSWORD OR NO ENCHILADAS!" Allie screams at Dallas.

"Allie, there is no password." I tell her.

"Well there is one now!" Allie says with a smile.

"Is it... lotion?" Dallas asks.

"I almost chose that one, but no." Allie says with a triumphant smile.

"Oh! Is it rainbow unicorns flying on tacos dancing the samba?" Dez asks from the table.

"What, no. That's just weird Dez." Allie says with a laugh.

"Allie, move before I get the ropes." I threaten her.

"Actually it was hand sanatizer, but I will accept your answer because the ropes scare me." Allie tells me while laughing.

"Just go." I tell her, pointing to the dining room. She opened her mouth to protest and I glared at her. She closed her mouth and walked off. I motioned for Dallas to come inside.

"Now that the crew's all here... let's PARTY!" I scream and turn on the radio. Again by Flyleaf started to blast through the speakers and echoed through our living room. Allie and I immediatly started singing along.

"I love the way that your heart breaks with every injustice and deadly fate. Praying it all be new and living like it all depends on you

Here you are down on your knees again trying to find air to breathe again and only surrender will help you now I love you please see and believe again

I love that you're never satisfied with face value wisdom and happy lies you take what they say and go back and cry you're so close to me that you nearly died

Here you are down on your knees again trying to find air to breathe again and only surrender will help you now I love you please see and believe again

They don't have to understand you be still. Wait and know I understand you, be still, be still.

Here you are down on your knees again trying to find air to breathe surrender will help you now. The floodgates are breaking they're pouring out.

Here you are down on your knees trying to find air to breathe right where I want you to be again. I love you please see and believe again

Here you are down on your knees againtrying to find air to breathe again. Right where I want you to be again. See and believe!"

As we sing everyone starts dancing and laughing around us.

"Hmm I feel like dancing." I say and start looking through my collection of CD's. I pull out my Icon for Hire CD and turn the track to Make a Move and start dancing with Austin, Allie grabs Dez by the hand and starts dancing like an idiot with him, while Dallas and Ally stay awkwardly in the corner, making pretty lame attempts at small talk. I start dancing like a pro with Austin, and it somehow turns into a mini dance competition. I do a spin and trip over my own feet, falling into Austin's arms. He catches me and looks me in the eyes.

"Are you alright Amanda?" He says with a smile.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I tell him. We just stand there for a minute, looking into each other's eyes. I just want to savor this moment, nothing could be more perfect then this.

(Allie's pov)

Amanda plays Make a Move on our stereo and I grab Dez by the hands and start to dance. I'm not the best dancer in the world, but I was determined to prove to Dez that I'm not the shy girl that I used to always be. Dez grabs my hands and spins me around, laughing like an idiot I lean into Dez. As I try to catch my breath, I notice Amanda and Austin kind of slow dancing to an upbeat song. It's actually kind of adorable.

"Hey, look at them." I whisper to Dez, who looks over at Amanda and Austin and giggles. I'd never heard him giggle before, it was really cute.

"Heh, way to go Austin." I hear Dez mumble softly to himself.

"What?" I ask him.

"Oh, nothing." He tells me as he rests his chin on top of my head. He was insanely tall for a 16 year old. After a few seconds of silence, Dez asks "But hey, I was wondering if you, maybe, wanted to go to the movies?"

"Oh ya! That's be awesome!" I respond with a smile. "Hey guys, wanna go to the movies tomorrow?" I ask everyone else. I get a echo of yeses in responce and smile. I knew what Dez was asking, I'm not an idiot, I just wasn't ready for that yet.

I felt Dez sigh deeply from behind me and I felt kind of guilty. I just leaned my head back onto his shoulder, trying to reassure him.

(Austin's Pov)

I sighed as I watched Allie and Dez interact. _'They would make a good couple.' _I turned my attention back to Amanda. She was humming along to the song that was playing, not paying attention at all. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, catching her by surprise. She jumped and squeaked cutely. I chuckled, she was so cute sometimes. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes and gave me a soft smile.

"What are you doing Austin?" She asks me.

I chuckle as I lean in to whisper in her ear. "Stealling your soul, mwahahahahaha!" I laugh evily as I pick her up and swing her around. Amanda lets out a childish squeal and gently kicks me.

"Let me go! Help!" She giggles and pleads for help.

"Heh. Only if you do something for me." I say with an evil grin.

"What?" She asks, curiosity seeping into her voice.

"Make me a taco." I tell her.

"SCREW YOU! No! I am done cooking!" She screams and thrashes around crazily, trying to escape my grasp. "ALLIE!" I'm struggling to hold onto her at this point.

"ATTACK!" I hear Allie scream behind me. Before she can reach me I pull Amanda and myself out of the way, but Allie gets caught on my foot and we all going tumbling down. I land on top of Amanda and to my surprise our lips collided. My eyes widened in shock and I froze our lips still touching. I stared down at Amanda still frozen.

"NO!" Allie suddenly yells and shoves me off Amanda. I look back at her and she was now sitting up, eyes wide, her fingers lightly resting on her lips, and a lovely shade of scarlet dusting her cheeks. I felt a sense of pride knowing that I had caused that expression on her face. She looks over towards me and as soon as our eyes meet, looks down, her face turning redder, as if that was even possible. I blush and look at Dez, some what asking for help with the situation.

"Dude, you move faster then I do!" Dez exclaims.

"What?" Allie and Amanda yell at Dez.

"Oh, um. It's just... I wanted to ask you out but I got nervous and wanted to wait for the right time." Dez says in such a rush I can bairly understand him.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Amanda squeals with delight. "That's so freaking sweet!" She says, apperently forgetting our little kiss.

Allie is just sitting on the floor, staring at the ground, not really showing any emotion.

"Allie, you ok?" I ask her. She slowly looks up, her face brighter then Amanda's was, but still doesn't say anything. She just gives me a simple nod.

"Ok... um. Dang, it got really late." I look over at the clock sitting over the stove. The bright blue digits shone 11:43.

"Wow." Allie exclaims, causing us all to flinch. "I'm tired. I'm gonna go to sleep. Where are you guys gonna go?"

"You guys can stay the night if you want. It's kind of late. Ally and Dallas... left? Oh well." Amanda tells us. I look around and realize she's right, they did leave. "But Dez and Austin can sleep in Allie's room and I'll sleep in my bed. Allie, you can sleep on the couch."

"Mmmmm. Done."Allie mummbles from the couch.

"Wait, me and Austin need to shair a bed? No way. I'll sleep out here." Dez complains. I role my eyes and start off towards Allie's room. There's a few unpacked boxes, but there's a bed. A black lace cloth hung down from the ceiling and draped around the edges of the bed. The comforter is a swirl of dark blues and purples mixing together. It was... boyish but elegant at the same time. I plopped down on the soft bed and went to sleep.

* * *

KagomeH134: Well that chappy is done! I want to thank some people who reviewed! I-LUV-MY-MOM, gothgirlbites, and Kibalover1998 THANK YOU! We appreciate your reviews! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Rock on! chappy 3!

KagomeH134: HI! It's been awhile since I updated this story . sorry I've been busy but I'll try to update more often! I don't own Austin & Ally

* * *

(Allie's Pov)

*dream*

_I'm running, but not fast enough. There is a woman beside me, she smiled at me. That crooked smile that is anything but sincere. She's always there in my dreams, always watching me._

_"Hello Allie. It's nice seeing you again." The woman tells me. I don't respond, knowing that the wrong responce could end badly. Silence wasn't the right responce this time. The woman grabs me by the collar and drags me over to the rushing waters of the river. The river banks change into cliffs, reaching towards the sky. She looks at me, focusing in on my eyes. There's a sparkle in her eyes, a hint of evil pride shines in her smile. She chuckles to herself, and pushes me slightly over the edge of the cliff. My heels hanging over the edge, her grip on my throat tightening._

_"Sweet dreams Allie." She whipers wickedly in my ear, and then lets go of me. I fall, tumbling into the sharp rocks bellow. _

I wake up screaming and panting. I look around the room at my surroundings. I'm safe, I'm at home, Dez is sitting besides me.

"Allie, Allie! It was just a dream, you're safe now. I'm here. It's ok." He cooed to me, holding me in a warm embrace. I look up at him, _'It was just a dream'_

"Thanks D-Dez. You'ld think I would be used to that dream by now. B-but I'm not." I tell him. Leaning into him. I noticed a light in the kitchen, but choose to ignore it. I know who it is anyway.

(Dez's pov)

I wake up, I don't know why. I'm just not tired. I look around and see Allie, it looks like she's having a nightmare! I get up and sit next to her.

"Have sweet dreams, Allie." I tell her soflty. I don't want her to be scared. She mumbles something then starts to panic. She opens her mouth and at first nothing comes out, but then she screams. Her eyes open quickly and she shoots up into a sitting position. I quickly go over to her and start to comfort her. Hugging her, I tell her, "Allie, Allie! It was just a dream, you're safe now. I'm here. It's ok." It seems to work.

She thanks me, then rests her head on my arm. She looks so sweet now, so innocent. I heard her breathing slow and looked down too see that she had fallen asleep. I laid down with Allie resting her head on my chest. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

(Austin's Pov)

I walked down the stairs quietly to make sure I didn't wake anyone up. I headed towards the kitchen to get something to drink when I saw the kitchen light on. I went in and saw Amanda sitting at the island eating a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch.

"What are you doing up?" She asks me.

"I could ask you the same thing." I responded.

"I'm an insomniac. I can't sleep. But I tried." She tells me inbetween bites of her cereal.

"Well I came down for a glass of water." I tell her, grabbing a glass off the shelf and filling it with water. Watching the water, I got an idea. I ran my hands under the water and crept over to Amanda. I flick my fingers and get water on Amanda, she hisses in responce and I start to laugh.

Amanda shushes me and points over to the couch. I follow her finger and see Allie and Dez sleeping on the couch together. Allie is resting her head on Dez's chest, and the both of them have a small smile on their face. It's nice that he found a girl that likes him besides Mindy. She's just a scary girl. I hear a small click behind me and turn around, Amanda's holding a small camera and just took a picture of Allie and Dez.

"Why did you take tha-" I start to ask her.

"Blackmail." She interupts me with a smile.

"Wow, you are an evil girl, aren't you?" I ask with a laugh.

"Yup." She says with a giggle as she skips away into the kitchen. I decide to follow her and we end up talking about our lives and getting to know each other. At 3:30 I finally decide to go back to bed.

(Amanda's pov.)

*Morning*

"Hmmm." I mumble. I hate waking up, I barely sleep anyway, so why did I need to wake up?

"Boop." I hear somebody say, and feel a finger poking my nose. "Make me a breakfast taco."

"Ugh. Allie. Shut up before I slap you." I tell her. I feel her poke my nose again, but this time I reach up and slap her.

"AAAHHHH!" I hear Dez scream. _Crap. _I think. I open my eyes and see Dez holding his cheek and find Allie standing next to him trying not to laugh. I look around and see Austin with a camera. I glared at Austin and he smiled, holding up the camera.

"Blackmail." He said waving the camera around.

"Oh really?" I said giving him a small smile. He smirked and nodded. Allie looked at me then at him.

"Uh Austin I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Allie warned.

"Shhhhh." Austin shushes Allie and smirks at me. "Everyone needs some blackmail every now and then. Don't they Amanda?"

I growl at him and get up out of bed to grab the camera, but he's taller then me and holds the camera out of my reach."Jerk." I mumble as I give up and start to turn away.

"Amanda! Make us an omlete. Pleeeeaaaaaassseee." Allie whines at me.

"Make your own dang food." I tell her as I grab some clothes and walk towards the bathroom.

"Hmmf" Allie pouts and walks into the kitchen. There's a loud crashing sound and the clatter of pots and pans to follow. We rush into the kitchen to find Allie laying on the floor, dazed and confused. "What the heck was that?" She asks.

"Ummmm... It was a confetti cannon we had set up for Amanda to find, not you. Sorry." Austin explains with a look of quilt.

"Wait, we?" I ask. These two are in a lot of trouble.

"Y-ya. I kind of helped set it up..." Dez slowly tells me.

"Ow." Allie mumbles as she gets up from underneithe the damage. "That hurt like hell."

"Allie! I'm so so so so so so so sorry! Are you ok? Oh my god you're bleeding? Was that a limp, are you limping? Oh dear god what have I done?!" Dez starts to panic and helps Allie to her feet.

"My ankles are fine, but I think I sprained my wrist you jerks." Allie complains as she shoves Dez and slaps Austin with her good hand.

"Ow..." Dez and Austin say as Allie storms away. Dez follows her, trying to appologize, but it doesn't seem to be working.

"Wait, that was meant for me?" I ask Austin. He blushes and looks at the ground.

"Y-yes." He mumbles under his breath.

I storm off to find Dez, he and Austin are in big trouble. I find him sitting on the floor next to Allie, who was sitting on her bed.

"Allie, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Dez continues with his seemingly endless appologies.

"No, you're a jerk." Allie tells him. They both turn to look at me as I knock on the wall. I point to Dez and tell him to follow me. He and Allie get up and follow me into the kitchen where we find Austin cleaning up the mess they made.

"Dez, you help clean too." I order him, and he does so. Allie and I leave them to their cleaning to get ready for the day.

(Allie's pov)

"I hate them." I tell Amanda.

"No you don't." She tells me.

"You know what we should do? We should dress all sexy today, get some payback." I tell her with an evil smile.

"How is that going to be payback?" Amanda asks me.

"We flirt with other guys." I explain. Amanda grins at me and nods her head in approval.

* * *

KagomeH: I know this chapter was short! The next one will be longer I promise! I want to thank all of you who reviewed I love them! Now I want at least 5 more reviews before I post the next chapter! lol


End file.
